


Slow Dance

by Jenya



Series: One Sherlolly Story A Day [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenya/pseuds/Jenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly dancing at the Watson's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Thanks for reading.

"I'm going to throw the bouquet at you, and you're going to catch it, okay?" Mary squeezed Molly's hand.

"You don't have to aim it at me. It's not fair to other people." Molly shook her head.

"Today is my wedding and everyone has to listen to me." She smiled at Molly. "Okay. Get ready. Come on."

To be honest, Molly wasn't sure whether she wanted to catch the bouquet or not. Of course she wanted to share the happiness with Mary, but she didn't want her catching the bouquet to cause any unnecessary pressure, especially since her relationship was just a few months old.

Molly Hooper was dating Sherlock Holmes, but none of their friends knew about it.

It just wasn't right to tell them at the moment. Sherlock had just come back from the death, back into John and their friends' life again.

Everyone was adjusting to the change and it would be just too much news if they threw more bombs at them.

Sherlock couldn't really understand why it would be 'too much news', but he listened to Molly when she said something wasn't right.

They were careful not to let anyone discover their secret romance, but they failed to hide the way they looked at each other. Soon their friends noticed the lingering stares they exchanged. Luckily, they just thought the two of them were too shy to make the first move.

Standing among other single women, Molly decided she would just pretend to try to catch it. Sherlock was standing on the side, watching her closely. She wondered if he was thinking about the same thing.

He probably wouldn't want her to catch it. They hadn't talked about marriage yet, but Molly knew it wasn't on their plan. It was too soon to think about it.

"Three, two, one!" Mary tossed the bouquet over her shoulders.

People were screaming as they raised their hands and jumped. Molly raised a hand too.

Turned out she didn't have to worry about being lucky, because Mary threw it a bit too far away and it landed on the ground directly. A very quick lady picked it up.

Molly shrugged at Mary, whose disappointment was clearly shown on her face. She gave Sherlock a smile before she went to talk with her friend.

* * *

"You are here."

Molly looked up, and found Sherlock walking towards her. She was sitting by a fountain with her high heels off.

"Hey." She patted on the spot next to her, gesturing him to sit with her. "Did they ask you to look for me?"

Sherlock shook his head and remained standing with his hands behind his back. "No, not really. It was too noisy back there and I needed some fresh air."

"I'm here because too many people felt sorry that I didn't catch the bouquet." She stuck the tip of her tongue out.

"How about you? Are you disappointed?"

"No."

"Well, that's too bad, because I have something for you in case you were."

He brought out the purple tulip that he had been hiding.

Molly gasped as she took it.

"It's beautiful!" She beamed. "Where did you find it?"

"We're in one big garden." He shrugged and sat next to her.

"Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek. "That's very romantic of you, but you don't have to worry. I'm not disappointed."

Sherlock took her hand and smiled at her. They didn't need words – just one look and they could tell what the other was thinking about.

"Do you want to dance?" Molly asked.

The music from the party could be heard as they danced in the small garden at the corner. It was quick and upbeat, but they didn't follow it.

They had their own rhythm for their slow dance. It was a speed that they were both comfortable with. It was a steady pace that nothing could disturb.


End file.
